Blood Lust
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: An innocent party turns horribly wrong when Vince wakes up in unfamiliar territory. When he realizes that he had met his fanged abductor at said party, things get a little bit more interesting. Vinwell.


**This little one-shot came about after watching a special about horror movies—vampires were included… and voila! Random AU, so be forewarned. **

**I own nothing.**

_**Blood Lust**_

Vampires were erotic. It was in their nature to feed and drain their victims dry. However, human blood did something to the vampires and their human blood bags. For vampires, the need to feed became more prominent with every droplet of blood. For humans, the need to be fed from was just as addicting. The blood suckers had been sex icons for years to come. It was a normal human's nature to be attracted to this danger that came from being near a vampire.

For Vince Faraday, this was no different.

o-o-o

Vince woke up with a mind-shattering pain in his skull. He couldn't remember what had happened, why he was completely naked, and… why the hell was he sweating so badly? The curly haired blonde looked up, only wishing he didn't half a second later. He was sitting under an overhead light, which was beaming down on him quite painfully. Well, that would explain the sweating, he mused to himself.

When Vince tried to move, he realized that it was mere impossible. He was shackled to the chair that he was sitting in; whoever wanted him there was serious. And that thought was really unnerving. The last thing he clearly remembered was going to a party with his friends and co-workers from the PCPD. Could he have met someone there that was a little less than friendly? If that were the case, he needed to find a way out and fast.

The cop's heart dropped to his stomach as he heard a door open with a shrill screech. He was halfway expecting some tall balding guy with a sharp scalpel to come up to him. What did come up to him, however, was the last that he expected.

A petite brunette woman came into his view, padding towards him. She was paler than anyone he had ever seen before. Her big brown eyes were glazing golden brown. Something told Vince that he would have taken the balding guy over her any day. And yet… it was all exhilarating.

"Where am I?" Vince murmured to the brunette. His heart sped up a little as she placed a hand on his shoulder and began to circle him like a tiger did its prey.

"Shush. That doesn't really matter now does it? You were all about alone time while we were at the party," she grinned at him, baring a set of fangs. "Now we're _all _alone," the brunette drawled out, running a fingernail across his chest just enough to draw a trail of blood.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him. He had met this girl, Jamie, at the party. They were all over each other from the moment that they first laid eyes on each other. Vince tried to keep his hands to himself and be the decent man that he was, but that all flew out of the window when Jamie made it _very _clear that he didn't need to be that decent man with her. She would have never been so bold if she were alive.

The cop took in a sharp gasp of air as the blood trickled down his chest. He had seen this one too many times in various movies to not know what he was dealing with. Vince almost forgot how to breathe the second that Jamie straddled his waist to lap up the trickling blood.

"If you struggle, you'll bleed quicker. While it'll be easier for me, I think I want you around a little bit longer," the vampire began; her voice was unnaturally deep as the human blood traveled down her throat.

"You want me around a little bit longer so I can be your blood bank, right?" Vince rasped uncomfortably.

"That's not entirely true," Jamie pouted as she dragged a nail across his neck, another trail of blood in its wake. "Every vampire girl needs her own king, doesn't she?" she drawled out in a much gentler tone.

The sandy blonde squirmed in his seat as the vampire before him captured her lips with his own. At first, he didn't know what to do but, before he knew it, he was kissing her back incredibly passionately. Her lips tasted like a weird combination of salt and copper. Vince didn't understand what drew him to wanting to kiss her back, but it was most certainly worth it.

"You've just been enthralled, my prince," Jamie whispered into his ear before nibbling on it playfully.

"I… I don't think that there's much left of me that's not enthralled, to be honest," the victim added, shivering as the pleasure of her tongue gliding against his skin settled in. "Hot vampire chicks tend to make us guys fumbling idiots."

"Mmm. That's always nice to know," the vampire drew out, her human so desperately wanted his hands to be free after that.

"Wouldn't it be _better _if I could have my hands to work with?" Vince asked, a weak smirk tugging at his puffy lips.

Jamie shook her head in disagreement. "I think my pet wants to get away," she pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself that much closer to the human.

"I don't want to go away, trust me. If that were the case, I'd have to take a _really_ cold shower," the curly blonde spoke, groaning in pleasure as the vampire sunk her teeth in his neck.

She held onto the human with all of her might as she began to drain the human of his blood. Her golden brown eyes grew brighter as the blood traveled down her throat slowly.

"Please, just untie me. I won't go anywhere," the man swallowed a rather large lump in his throat as the vampire girl sunk her nails into his chest. "If this is gonna be my last dance with a girl, I at least wanna show her a good time," he winced as she began drinking the excess blood that began to spill over his shoulder.

Jamie leaned over him and broke the chains to his wrists effortlessly. "There," she drawled out in a sultry little purr. As she saddled back on her human, he was able to place both hands on her hips as they ground against his. The vampire went back to the puncture wounds on his neck that she had left before, which prompted a low groan from the curly blonde.

Vince couldn't talk at all at that moment. His head began to loll to the opposite side as his body grew weaker from the blood loss. He didn't know if the brunette would be turning him into a vampire as well, or if this was just an erotic play that would lead to his death.

Jamie bit into her own wrist and dripped her blood into the human's mouth. Whether it was enough to make him a vampire, he had no clue. Vince's breathing soon became shallow and raspy as he was trying to get the last bit of breath that he had left.

The brunette pouted as his head lolled back, completely limp. "Well… I guess I had my fun. Phooey." She dragged a hand across her moist, blood stained mouth and clambered off of the corpse to stalk out of the room.

As the door slammed shut with a shrill squeak, the lights went out above Vince's body.

**So, the question is: What happened to dear ol' Vincey? Is he now a member of the undead with Jamie? Or is he just plain dead. Leave me a review! Oh and… if this rating needs to go up, please let me know. **


End file.
